The present invention pertains to controllers and particularly to thermostats and the control of air management systems. More particularly, it pertains to the use of configuration tools for configuring, setting and adjusting of programmable thermostats of air management systems, and the transfer of configuration information among the configuration tools.
The setting and adjusting of air management system thermostats, especially programming thermostats, to control air conditioning, heating, humidity, volume of moved air, and the like, may have settings and conditions that determine which equipment is modulated, turned on or off, and for when and what duration. Many commercial and residential places may have complex and confusing controls for air management systems which have features such as programmable thermostats. Some proprietors may obtain a programmable control system for controlling heating and cooling in their buildings. However, they may have frustrations with the adjusting and operating those kinds of systems and often stop trying to take advantage of certain control features of the systems. An installer may initially set a system up and get it operating satisfactorily; however, the adjusting and setting the system may not be easy for the new recipient or owner of the system because of the apparent complexity, user unfriendliness, and the lack of convenient and sufficient time to learn, set and adjust various parameters of the system for controlling, for instance, heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC).